John Borson
John Borson '''is the current champion of '''Odin, chief diety of the Norse pantheon. After awakening the Rune in his heart and losing right eye, John has met Odin and accepted his new position as the leader of Aesir. His bodyguard is Rossweisse. History Mightiest of the Aesir, warrior and king, the All-Father was a doomed god. It seems strange to imagine a god concerned with his fate, but Odin regularly consulted the volva, the seers in the North. They spoke of a final war, Ragnarok, when the mightiest gods would be slain and the world would be consumed by the sea. For this day, Odin had been constantly prepared. The All-Father can trace his lineage to the evil Frost Giant, Ymir, whom he slew with the aid of his two brothers, Vili and Ve, and with his remains forged the world. Atop Asgard, where Odin presided, he was known as the bringer of war, a sage of wisdom, and the keeper of souls slain in battle. As a warrior, Odin rode his eight-legged steed, Sleipnir, and wielded the mighty spear Gungnir. Accompanying him were two wolves and his two trusted ravens, Huginn and Muninn, who were flying around Midgard and return to Odin with all they saw and heard. As a sage, Odin traveled disguised as a simple wanderer, seeking wisdom. His thirst for knowledge has come at great personal cost, having been hanged from the branches of Yggdrasil, the world tree, for nine days and nights and sacrificed one of his eyes to the Well of Wisdom. As keeper of souls, Odin welcomed slain warriors to his mighty hall of Valhalla on the agreement they will aid him at Ragnarok. Favored female warriors become his elite Valkyrie that usher those worthy of entry to Valhalla. It is in preparation for the final days of Ragnarok he did all this. For the seers claimed his death will come at the fangs of the great wolf Fenrir, and like anyone, Odin seeked to change his fate. Yet, never once have the volva been mistaken. During the final war, when Odin was about to meet his destiny, he created the way out of the fangs of death - on the bark of Yggdrasil he carved a new, special rune which carved itself in a heart of every Aesir, Vanir and, unfortunately, Jotunn causing their spirits to be forvered trapped in the leaves of the World Tree. The Rune then would appear on a body of a person who will be suitable to replace the gods. This is how the Nordic pantheon survived through millenia - they selected champions which could summon their powers and become the new lords of Asgard. Finally, The Rune has chosen John Borson as the next Odin. The Power of Three John makes his first appearance in the Museum where his companion, Rose, gives the tickets to the Kane siblings as well as Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Appearance John is a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, dark hair and a black goatee. His right eye is blue and he usually keeps the left one closed. Personality It is hard to determine John's personality as he is laid-back yet serious, while also wise and insane at the same time. His character seems to reflect upon the situation at hand. He is also shown to be pacifistic, preferring to talk his way out of troubles rather than resorting to violence. When switching his personality to that of Odin, he becomes a natural-born leader, with strong sense of justice and charisma. Abilities As being the "eyes and ears" of Odin, John possesses all the conventional attributes of an Asgardian god. He can channel those powers through the runes on his body as well as through the use of his missing eye. Immense Strength: While using strength of Odin, John can easily fight opponents way stronger than him or lifting objects way beyond the limits or regular mortals. Hunting Intuition: '''John possesses extraordinary talent and instinct for hunting all things. He can track anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them and finally kill or capture their prey. '''Enhanced Wisdom: '''He possesses great wisdom: deep understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events or situations, resulting in the ability to apply perceptions, judgements, and actions while keeping these understandings. '''Regenerative Healing Factor: '''When John channels Odin's power, it is possible to wound him but he recovers from injury with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. He is capable of regenerating massive tissue damage or loss to a degree far beyond that of most other Asgardians, even of being able to regenerate missing limbs and organs, faster and with much more efficiency. '''Magic Eye: Just like Odin, John's right eye has been taken from him. In exchange it granted him the ability to become familiar with many types of demonic powers, magics, and other spells. It also makes his energy spread around the area installing fear and madness in the weaker minds. Rune Magic: '''Through the use of specific runes, John can formulate symbols that can cause special events to occur, depending on the symbol that empowers the user, they can achieve a variety of abilities. With a great number of symbols that can be turned to magic, the user can do almost anything. Paraphernalia Equipment '''Draupnir (Copy): Odin used to wear Draupnir as a symbol of supremacy. This golden ring possessed the ability to multiply itself: Every ninth night eight new rings 'drip' from Draupnir, each one of the same size and weight as the original. One of those copies is in John's possession. Transportation Sleipnir: John is contracted to and can summon Odin's eight-legged steed, Sleipnir, who can fly through the air at incredible speeds. Weapons Gungnir: ("The Spear of Heaven"), which was made of Uru, a metal unique to the dimension of Asgard. The origin of spear was unknown. Odin enchanted the spear to return to his hand when thrown. Gungnir had no powers on its own; rather, it served as a conduit through which Odin could channel his power. Pets Huginn and Munnin ('Old Norse: ''Thought ''and Memory): '''A pair of ravens that fly all over the world and bring information to John. Those two originally belonged to Odin acting as his scouts. Both birds are a bit larger than regular ravens and have piercing red eyes, '''Geri and Freki ('Old Norse: The Ravenous ''and ''The Greedy One'''): '''Two wolves that John can summon in order to aid him in battle or carry out small missions. Both wolves are two times the size of a regular animal, have dark fur and golden eyes. Trivia *John's surname - Borson - comes from Odin's father, Bor. Category:Norse Category:Immortal Category:Norse Deity Category:God Category:Males Category:Asgard Category:Joker's Creation Category:The Power of Three Category:Champions of Valhalla